I Wish It Was Me
by Ninja99
Summary: He went after her, and he didn't see that she loved him. But then she met someone, and he wasn't who she thought he was. Rating just MIGHT go up in a few scenes. SasuFemNaru
1. Meeting

**I Wish It Was Me

* * *

**

By Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

My eyes took in the sight of the couple before me. My pink haired teammate, Haruno Sakura was laughing with her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. They got together soon after I'd fought the raven with an intense battle and brought him back. It took a lot of blood, sweat and beating the crap out of the teme to get that annoying asshole back instead of that merciless murderer. I shuddered a little at the memories of when he would kill all who were in his way without regret or mercy.

As I was saying, Sakura is someone I considered my best friend. Sure, she had been mean to me in the past, but I forgave her and she forgave me for 'not being able to save Sasuke-kun.' I just wish she was my friend for who I was, not for what I do and don't do. She's my best friend when she gets what she wants, but a total bitch when she doesn't, but she's my team-mate, we look after each other, err atleast I do for her. Sakura, yes I do not say the suffix anymore due to some reasons, was wearing another one of her slutty outfits. Her black short-shorts with a red tank-top. She had changed her outfit ever since Lee kept asking her out repeatedly about 5 months ago, also trying to convince Sasuke to 'come back!' Pfft, what a sl- N-now lets get back to the topic.

Sasuke, instead of wearing his clothing he had gotten while training with Orochimaru, simply wore a dark blue high-collar t-shirt, and black shinobi pants. He had his hands wrapped around Sakura's waist and he was looking into her eyes, with Sakura doing the same to him. I mentally snorted. How could he like her? She...she never helped in missions, she wasn't even a quarter strong as me...she never did anything, except bitch, whine, and cry. I worked hard on everything I do, I'm always determined, I actually saved Konoha, I don't know, A MILLION TIMES! And yet, no one has even thanked me yet...not even Sakura.

Wait...just a moment ago I sounded jealous of Sakura. Well, of course I was. That girl always had everything she wanted. A family, food, shelter, friends...a lover. I never had any of those, until I worked hard for it, in my case the shelter, food, and friends, but she didn't even need to say anything and she got it! Sigh.

Sakura smiled as she pressed her lips against Sasuke and began kissing passionitely. I seriously thought that I was going to puke, so I just walked up to them and broke them apart.

"Hey love-birds, we have to get to training!" I reminded them, earning a glare from Sakura and a smirk from Sasuke.

"Naruto! Stop bothering us! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to her precious 'Sasuke-kun!' and batted her eye-lashes.

Gulp.

I just swallowed my throw up...

"No, she's right, we need to get to training, Sakura. Let's go."

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" I yelled as I took the lead and walked toward the team 7 training ground. If I turned around, I would have seen the two just walk away to somewhere else and continue what I had interrupted.

But, I noticed that I was the only one at the training ground when I turned around. I growled, obviously knowing that it was Sakura's plan.

Stupid bitch.

I don't even know why I tried to be nice to her. I don't even know why I consider her my friend! She never acted like a friend toward me! I sighed once more as I went and sat down under the tree.

I should just go back and ask Baa-chan for a mission, after all, I got nothing better to do. Or maybe get some ramen. Yeah, everything is better when ramen's involved. I stood up hastily as I walked on the bridge onto the street, but then I stopped.

Footsteps. Someone was near. An enemy? Or maybe an ally?

I considered it an enemy as I quickly hid on the branch. I waited and waited for the footsteps to get louder, which they did and BAM!

"Nani!" I heard a man's voice come from beneath me. I glared ferociously at the man, a very handsome one at that too, as he looked back at me in suprise. He had dark brown hair, and the darkest green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. He wore a turqoise high-collar-shirt.

"What are you doing on Konoha Grounds, trespasser?" I used in my cold tone. The man just stared at me with wide eyes, but then he just smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"Eheheh...sorry, I was just taking a walk. You see, I'm a new anbu recruit here in Konohagakure, and I wanted to look around." I narrowed my eyes.

"Then how come I caught you easily?" I asked. The man smirked.

"I guess I should've known that you konoha shinobi attacked allies." I blushed at his statement in embarresment. Haha, he reminds me of myself. I got off of him and gave him a hand, which he took greatfully.

"Gomen...I should've gotten a better view on you. I might've seen your headband," I grinned sheepishly, causing him to smile, "Anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kazama Arashi," the man said with pride, "The heir of the clan." I raised a brow at him.

"If your the heir, why are you here?" He immeditaely frowned.

"Long story," he answered. I smiled sadly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy or anything..." But Arashi only laughed. His laugh sent warm vibes through my body, it sound so...beautiful.

"It's alright. So Naruto-chan," I blushed at the suffix, "Would you like to walk with me around Konoha?" I let my mouth hang open.

_'SAY SOMETHING, STUPID!' _I yelled at myself mentally. But I just didn't understand. Why would a handsome man like him want me to join him? I mean, I think I'll die by his fan-club that will probably form by the end of today.

"Sure," I answered with a smile. Arashi grinned and took my hand, making my heart beat faster, "Then come on!"

* * *

Arashi dragged me onto the streets of Konoha, where hateful eyes met my body, face, and eyes. I put on a fake grin as I continued to hold on to Arashi's ha-

Wait, he was still holding my hand? I blushed at that thought as I just followed his lead and continued walking.

During the walk, I found out more about Arashi. He had come from Amegakure, which suprised me. They let someone from Ame here? Anyway, back to what I was saying. His clan, the Kazama's, were very well known for their black fire abilities, though he had another bloodline that his parents told him about and he didn't completely explain it to me. Must've forgot.

He is the 2nd eldest of the Kazama head family, and a year older than me. He had a little sister too, Keshiro, and an elder brother, Kyoto, who even had a bigger fan-club then he used to. Poor guy.

As we walked and laughed and enjoyed our times together, a voice interrupted us from our moments together.

"Naruto?" I immediately turned my head to the familiar voice, only to see Sakura clinging onto Sasuke's arm, both with wide eyes. Arashi just kept his head to the front, not letting go of my hand.

"Sakura? Teme?" I asked in an akward tone.

"Wh-who's that?" Sakura stuttered out, pointing to Arashi. I didn't really want to tell them, but the banshee wouldn't stop bugging me until she found out.

"This is Kazama Arashi, my new friend," I said with a real grin. Sakura raised a brow.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Oh...shit.

"I...uh...um...eheheh..." I used my free hand to scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "You see-"

"Turn around," Sasuke demanded. What the hell? I felt Arashi stiffen. "I said turn around," Sasuke said in a cold tone. Arashi finally turned around to face my teammates with a smirk on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"You!"

"So we finally meet again, Uchiha?"

"Huh?" I interrupted, "Arashi-kun, whats going on?" I looked at him with a confused look, but he didn't even turn to me. Sasuke took a step back up and gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded coldly. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

Arashi smirked, "None of your concern, Uchiha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell it isn't!" he said louder, he was starting to get mad. Arashi, who also saw this smirked wider.

"Now, excuse me, but Naru-chan and I are going to continue our walk," he said, making me blush again. Sakura, during this whole conversation was staring at Arashi in awe. So the bitch found another victim to harass huh?

"Wait," Sasuke said as he broke free from Sakura's grasp and grabbed my rist, dragging me some where farther away from them.

"What the hell are you doing with him!" Sasuke demanded as he pinned me against the wall.

"T-teme, what the fuck! Let go!" I yelled as I tried to break free of his grasp.

"Don't change the subject Naruto! Answer me! Now," he looked at me with a dangerous look. I gulped, until I grew mad, very mad.

"You're saying that as if he's a member of Akatsuki! And plus, why would you care? Now let me go, bastard!"

"No. And that didn't answer my question. I'll say it again, **what are you doing with him?" **I growled at his demand.

"I'm giving him a tour of Konoha! He is a new anbu here, and he hasn't seen around here yet! He seems like a nice and funny guy so I don't know why you suddenly start to bitch! There, does that answer your question? NOW LET GO!" I said ferociously. Sasuke's eyes showed killing intent.

"Naruto! Do not get any where near him! He isn't any of those things, he's a murderer!" he warned me, causing me to snort.

"GET OFF ME BASTARD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!" And I pushed him away with all my strength, making him look at me with wide eyes. I walked a little bit toward Arashi, who still by Sakura, waiting for me.

"Just leave me alone! I finally find happiness and you want to take that away from me too?" I told him coldy as I looked at him over my shoulder with my Kyuubi eyes on.

I turned away from him and ran over to Arashi. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away, interrupting Sakura's attempt to cheat on Sasuke. (Most Likely)

"Lets get the hell out of here," I said angrily. I heard fast footsteps behind me. Sasuke probably caught up and was standing with Sakura and staring at me with hurt. HA! Yeah right.

But, If I did look back, I would have actually seen him hurt, and I would've seen the smirk on Arashi's face.

* * *

**I want this to be a SasuFemNaru, but I dont know how thats gunna happen. If anyone has ideas, please message me. (:**

**I made this fic while I was still inspired to write it, I didn't want to lose it forever! D:**

**I don't want Arashi to be evil in this fic, but people, im too obsessed with SasuFemNaru to let it be NarukoOc and SASUSAKU! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW**

**Oh, this is how he looks like:**

.com/#/d2zqu3n

**Yes, I drew this :)**


	2. A Date?

I Wish It Was Me Chapter 2

* * *

By Ninja99

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

...

...

"So...I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" he asked, blushing and looking away.

I didn't know how to react at all. I mean...he just asked me on a date, and I haven't been on one at all. I mean, I dress up like a guy and I'm too tomboyish to be called a girl, so no one has ever asked me on a date before. I didn't even know what was in style nowadays- actually, I'm pretty sure 'slut' is the recent style now, because Sakura is always wearing the most recent clothing.

**(DAAAAAAYAAMMN.)**

That and I still don't have anyone's respect. I'm still the village demon. The demon whore.

I don't know how thats possible, because my whole body is clothed. But ofcourse, Sakura dresses like the biggest hoe of all the world, and she gets called a princess!  
Stupid bitch.

Anyway, like I was saying, I didn't know how to react, but I do know that a blush spread across my face.

"I'd love to," I answered him, now for sure blushing like a tomato. He turned his head back to me with wide eyes. His eyes turned soft as he smiled a soft smile, causing my heart to beat faster. He really was handsome, which probably got me to blush darker than Hinata whenever Kiba was too close to her.

"Where are we going though? A fancy restaurant or something?" I joked, causing him to laugh slightly. Oh my gosh, even his laugh was handsome and heart warming.

"Well, I had my eye on this ramen stand, so I guess nothing too fancy," he said with a smirk. My massive blush was finally gone when I just smirked and said,

"Well, I'll see you then Arashi-kun."

I don't get it. I use that suffix for Arashi easily, but never for anyone else. It just felt...needed, and I felt comfortable with saying it.

"I'll see you too Naru-chan," I felt my cheeks get hotter...again, "I'll pick you up at 6. Ja!"

He turned to walk away with his hands in his pockets. I smiled as I watched him leave, and then opened my apartment door. I slammed it open, slammed it shut, and sank to the floor as my back slid against the door.

I'm so freaking happy! This is like the best day of my life! The hottest guy in the freaking universe just asked ME out! ME. UZUMAKI NARUTO.

Well, what should I wear? I don't know how to dress my self properly for these things! Maybe I should ask Hinata...hmmmm.

* * *

Okay so in the end, I talked to Hinata. Her and I were currently at a store looking for clothes.

When I had told her about the date, she was literally squealing. She said that she was happy for me and was going to help me. She's so sweet!

Anyway, I asked her what I should wear and she suggested some shorts and a t-shirt, which I thought was perfectly fine. She had suggested skirts before that, but I told her that I didn't wear skirts, so she brought up the shorts thing.

So, now we are looking for clothes. She found me some black denim shorts and I picked out a guys orange beater, took some ribbons, and went to the dressing room.

I came out wearing the orange beater and the black denim shorts that ended in the center of my thigh. I was wearing my black shinobi sandals and had my hair tied into two orange ponytails, unlike my usual low ponytail.

**(Theres a reason for that.)**

I saw and heard Hinata gasp and look at me in awe.

"Wow Naru-chan! How do you do it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Get a body like that of course!" I heard a new voice say. Hinata and I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Ino and Tenten. I frowned. Tenten I didn't mind, but Ino was a complete bitch to me.

Ino was the one who said that statement, and Tenten was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So whats up?" Tenten asked, nodding at my clothes. I got embarressed. This was going to be so weird telling them.

"Well...um...I got a date with someone tomorrow...and I-"

"WHAT!" Ino and Tenten shouted happily as they suddenly appeared next to me out of nowhere.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" Ino yelled at me with a grin on her face.

I don't know...because I hate you...?

"Uhhm-"

"So where's he taking you?" Tenten asked curiously. Ino was still grinning at me while Hinata just smiled and stood next to me.

"He's taking me to Ichiraku Ramen," I replied with a grin, "So nothing too fancy and nothing too...lame. I think what I'm wearing is perfectly fine, ne?"

"Ehh! Why don't you wear a skirt or something!" Ino pouted.

"I don't like skirts," I said bluntly, "But this is perfectly fine, right Ino-chan?" She nodded with a smile, making me relieved. It's not like I didn't trust Hinata's sense of fashion, I just wanted her to leave me alone.

"Naruto-chan...I-I've been thinking..." Hinata said, capturing my attention.

"Thinking what?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well...umm...I think you should cut your bangs shorter so we can see your face better..." she said shyly, as if thinking that'll anger me. But I only grinned.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Okay, your done!" Ino said as she finished cutting my bangs shorter. She put the scissors down on the table in her bedroom and tossed me a wet towel.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I wiped the hair on my face away. When I finished wiping, I looked at the pillow and saw soil...and dirt...and hair.

Ewww.

"Wow..." I heard a gasp and looked up at the three girls staring at my face in awe.

"Umm, what are you guys staring at?" I asked very nervously.

"You look beautiful..." I hear Tenten say. I glanced at Ino and saw her with the same look she would give to Sakura whenever Sasuke touched her: Jealousy.

"Wow, you really are Naru-chan. I'm jealous..." Ino said as she smiled.

Ino was nice? What the hell.

"Thanks guys..." I said blushing.

I just can't wait for Arashi's reaction. Will he think I'm beautiful too?

* * *

**Update 3 for the reviews on deviantart!**

**ANYWAY! JUST TO COVER IT UP! **

**Naruto had long bangs that covered up most of her face, so you can barely see anything, besides her whisker marks on her right cheek abd her right eye. BUT BARELY SEE IT. her hair was tied into a low pony-tail like ITachi. Mm-kay? but now she looks like how she normally would**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! The more reviews, the quicker i update! More motivation xD**


	3. Arguement

**I Wish It Was Me Chapter 3

* * *

**

By Ninja99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

CRASH!

Stupid son of a bitch! Can't you see me sleeping here!

I groaned as I turned my head to my alarm clock that said 11:32 AM. I was supposed to get up at 5 today to meet Kakashi and the other two princesses, but it's Kakashi...by now you should know what time he's going to show up.

I yawned as I pushed my fuzzy blanket off of my revealed skin. All I wore as pajama's was an oversized black t-shirt that reaches mid-thigh and my blue boxers that you can barely see because of the long t-shirt.

I got off my bed and went to the bathroom. Most people would get up early and take a morning shower, but I hate morning showers, there a huge pain in my ass.

I picked up my dark green tooth brush and put some tooth paste on it. I scrubbed away, rinsed, and then splashed some water on my face. I picked up the closest towel and dried my face.

I yawned once more as I walked like a mummy to my closet. I slammed it open to reveal a bunch of orange,black, and blue clothing. I know right?

Awesomeness.

Is that even a word? Ehh, whatever, it is now.

Instead of wearing my usual black and orange jumpsuit, I decided to spice it up a bit. Might as well get used to those shorts for tonight.

So I put on my orange denim shorts, wore a black t-shirt (and a bra), and my old blue and orange jacket from like, 6 years ago. It reached mid-chest now.

Damn, I must have been really short then.

I tried zipping the jacket up, but I could barely breathe. It got really tight, so I unzipped it and took a huge breathe in.

This is why I hate being a D-cup, you can't even zip up your jackets anymore! I envy Sakura and her A-cup...

Lucky...

(I'm serious!)

I sighed in frustration and left my jacket unzipped and ran to my mirror. I opened the little drawer under the sink and took out those two orange ribbons. I brushed my hair and tied it up into two high ponytails, one on each side of my head. The orange ribbons danced down to my shoulders. How I love you ribbons!

And last but not least, I put on my blue shinobi sandals.

"YATTA!" I screamed happily as I ran to the kitchen and opened the cabinet.

Nothing...

There was no RAMEN! Deep breathes, Naruto. Take DEEP BREATHES.

How do people calm down by this useless shit? IT AIN'T WORKING FOR ME!

I growled as I ran out my apartment.

Well, there is better ramen out there...

Ichiraku.

* * *

As I was running, I couldn't help but notice all the stares I was getting.

Mostly from guys.

And all the glares I was getting.

Mostly from chicks.

What the hell do they want from me! JUST GLARE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

I growled in frustration as I finally reached to the ramen stand, my roaring stomach not waiting patiently.

"Oi, Ji-san!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the table thingy, "5 bowls of miso ramen, NOW!" Ji-san just turned to me and then widened his eyes.

"Naruto...? Is that you?" he asked me, Ayame turning with him to see what was wrong.

She gasped.

Oh my gosh, JUST GET ME MY DAMN RAMEN!

"RAMEN!"

They sweatdropped.

"It's her alright," Ayame said with one of her eyebrow's twitching, but then she grinned.

"NOW!"

"OKAY OKAY!" she yelled, running to help her father.

So the old geezer got me my ramen, and I ate an additional 20 bowls.

Sigh.

So little...

If only I had more cash on me...

That and I ran out of time. It was already 12.

"Oi, Ji-san! What time is it?" I asked as I slurped up some ramen.

"12:13," he said calmy, now panicking because I chocked and coughed on my ramen. I finally got a hold of my self after punching my chest repeatedly.

"WHAT!" I yelled, panicking also, "HERE!" I slammed Ganma-chan on the table and run, but also yelled so he could hear me.

"TAKE OUT THE RIGHT AMOUNT! I'LL BE BACK AT SIX TONIGHT!" I yelled as I waved to him...and ran.

* * *

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Why the hell did I run again?

I can't...breaf...

I was now walking to the training ground on this hot summer day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and one Uzumaki Naruto was STILL panting like hell. I took in a deep breath.

Aaahhh, air. How I love you.

In the distance I saw Sakura and Sasuke, right at the bridge. Sasuke was doing his usual brooding with his eyes closed, leaning against the bridge wall thingy with his hands on them, except his left hand was around a cuddling Sakura's waist.

Che, its not like it matters. I don't like the teme anymore, Arashi-kun is SOOOO much better. Hmph.

So I walked there with my eyes closed and my arm's crossed, a glare written on my face. I still won't forgive that bastard for last night.

I walked past them and sat under the tree still waiting for Kakashi.

Sakura was too busy being a love-sick fangirl to remember to yell at me.

"YOUR LATE NARU-BAKA!" she screached.

I spoke too soon...

I could just see her turning around and glare at me and yell more insults, but nothing came, except a gasp.

"Sakura?" the teme said, "Whats wro-"

Slight gasp.

Son of a bitch.

WHY ARE THEY GASPING!

I opened one of my eyes and glared at them suspiciously. They were giving me the same looks Hinata, Tenten, and Ino did.

SON OF A BITCH!

I growled in anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled childishly, now for sure pouting.

Sasuke turned away from me with some pink on his cheeks.

Is he...HE'S BLUSHING!

HAAH!

Sakura, seeing this, growled and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Naruto...are you wearing make up?"

What the hell kind of a question was that?

Since when did I wear make-up?

"Umm...noo?" I asked her as if she were stupid, my irritation clearly showing.

"Liar," she hissed.

"I'm not Sakura."

"Yes. You. Are."

"NO. I'M. NOT!" I yelled out, now standing up, clearly pissed, "Even ask Sasuke. He's my former best-friend, he knows all about me!"

I saw Sasuke stiffen when I said former.

He turned to me with narrowed eyes, "Former?"

"Yes," I said, crossing my arms, "Former. I still don't forgive you for last-night!"

"I was protecting you!" Sasuke hissed, turning his head a little to the side, showing his anger.

That's how you know Sasuke's pissed. When he moves his head to the side slightly, he is obviously going to slit your throat. (Not literally though.)

"Protecting me? Protecting _me_?" I repeated. I burst out laughing, "That's a load of shit, teme! You don't do what you did last night to _PROTECT_ me!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled, pushing Sakura behind him and taking a step forward in anger, "Listen-"

"NO! I don't want to listen to your shitty explanations! Just...just leave me alone! This is MY life! So let me live it!" I screamed, quivering in anger.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's tone held hurt and concern.

I guess those last two sentence came back to haunt him.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Sasuke, please, let me help you! Let me help you kill Itachi and-"_

_"NO!" Sasuke yelled in anger. I took a step back in shock at his sudden outburst._

_He lifted his head up, revealing his crimson eyes. The rain kept going, but I could still see those eyes perfectly._

_"This is my life..." he said, lifting his head higher, "So let me live it!"_

-END FLASHBACK-

I didn't even bother to look at him as I turned around and ran away. I don't want to see him ever again! Stupid bastard!

...

He thought his life is shit.

He found happiness, and he's aloud to keep it.

My life _is_ shit.

I found happiness, but I have to throw it away?

I won't. I will never do that.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! ALOT OF SHIT HAS BEEN HAPPENING! SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Dx**


	4. A New Door

**I Wish It Was Me Chapter 4**

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

I kept running and running, not bothering to listen to Sasuke's calls. I could've sworn I felt something wet fall onto my moving arms as I ran, and I my vision was getting blurry too.

Why...does everything have to happen to me?

I bit my lip and ran to my apartment. I opened it as fast as possible, and slammed it shut, twisting my hand to lock it.

I ran into my bedroom, laid on my bed and cried.

...Stupid asshole! I hate him SO much right now!

Actually, I've hated hime my whole life, but alot more this time.

How could he do this to me?

First, he never aknowledged me.

Second, we become friends.

Third, he gets me falling head over heals for him, although I will never admit it out loud.

Fourth, he leaves Konoha and says I mean nothing to him.

Fifth, hes tried to kill me multiple times!

Sixth, I bring him back and he goes out with SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK!

And seventh, when I find a guy that I REALLY like, he tells me to stay away!

Stupid son of a bitch!

GO TO-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

...Sasuke?

...He followed me here?

I just lay still on my bed, my face wet, and my eyes red, glaring at the pillow infront of me.

"NO!" I yelled. I don't want to see his face!

"NARUTO!"

"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"DOBE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I PROMISED TO NEVER TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

...

No answer-

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING ME!"

Smartass.

"SHUT UP ASSH-"

"SEE MY POINT!"

"JUST LEAVE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING TIL I TALK TO YOU!" he yelled as he beat against the door.

"WELL WE'RE TALKING, AREN'T WE!"

Finally, I heard the door slam open.

SHIT!

I got off my bed and quickly ran to my bedroom door and tried to slam it shut, but his foot stopped it from closing.

DAMMIT!

I put my back against the wall and started to push against it, adding some of my chakra to help me with the strength.

Sasuke was doing the same, except he was trying to open the door.

BOOM!

The door burst into peices of wood and flew around the whole apartment room.

My eyes stated to water again.

Great, I need an alarm AND a door!

I fell onto my knees and hid my face in my hands.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he place a hand on my shoulder.

I yanked my shoulder to the side a little bit after he made contact with it.

"Don't touch me..." I growled coldly.

"..."

He just stood their akwardly while I just stayed motionless, not wanting him to see my red, puffy eyes, and my wet tear stained face.

After what seemed like eternity, even though it was like 2 minutes, Sasuke finally said, "...I'm sorry..."

I flinched alittle in suprise.

"What?" came my shocked, muffled reply.

"I said I'm sorry...for everything..."

While he talked, I just remained silent.

"...For hurting you, for betraying you...*** *** ****** ***."

He whispered something at the end, so I couldn't hear it, but I ignored it and moved my face a little, now revealing my eyes, but he couldn't see them since he was standing behind me.

"I know...that you really like that thi- ...Arashi, but please...just stay safe..."

I could just see the sadness in his eyes, even without looking at him. I heard footsteps.

He had turned around and was walking out, about to open the door until I said, "You owe me a new door, teme."

The door stayed open halfway as he just stood their bewildered and shocked.

He knew that this was my way of saying, 'It's okay.'

Because, he is getting me a new door and going to set it up again.

I got up from my knees and stood tall. I shunshined infront of him and hugged him tight.

He stiffened.

Really? I mean you've been hugging Sakura for a while now, but it's akward when I hug you?

Dumb bastard.

Soon I felt something wrap around my waste and pull me forward.

He was...hugging me back?

"I'll set it up for you too..." he whispered in my ear.

I grinned and whispered back, "Damn straight bastard."

He chuckled softly, let me go and turned to the door, about to walk out until I grabbed his arm, making him stop and look back at me.

I blushed slightly and looked away from him.

"Arashi-kun and I are going to Ichiraku ramen...you and Sakura can come if you want..."

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, as if considering this.

"Sure, I'll see you there..."

I let go of him and he left with his hands in his pocket.

I walked to the door to see Arashi walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke, he was walking to me with a smile on his face and his eyes closed shut until he shoulder bumped into Sasuke and looked back at him, and Sasuke did the same to him.

They narrowed their eyes at eachother until they turned back to their normal directions and went back to their previous emotions.

Though, I acted as If I didn't see this.

"Ohayo, Naru-ch...an?" He stopped walking and looked at me with his big eyes and his lips in an o postion.

His face immediately went red.

Wha...?

He looked away.

"Eh? Arashi-kun? What's wrong?"

He glanced at me and got even redder.

"...Nothing...its...just..."

"Just what?" I raised one eyebrow and smirked at him.

He didn't answer.

"AWW COME ON!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

He looked up at me, with pink on his cheeks.

"You look perfect."

Now it was my turn to go red, and my face was burning hot.

And now, it was HIS turn to smirk.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT. I dunno wahts wrong with me, REVIEW!**

**Nami: That was a pain in the ass to write**

**Sasuke: really?**

**Nami: Yeah, Sakura was mentioned too much**

**Sasuke: *facefaults***

**Naruto: *grins* I agree.**


	5. Just A Quick Conversation

**I Wish It Was Me Chapter 5**

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

"Uhh...come again?" I asked in a 'are-you-sure?' voice.

Arashi grinned and closed his eyes.

"You're really pretty"

I looked at the ground with my face burning hot.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Why'd he have to say that?

UGH, Naruto control yourself!

"Ehh, Naru-chan? Daijoubu desuka?"

I lifted my face up to see...dark green.

ARASHI'S EYES!

He was...so...very...close to me...

He wore a worried expression and put his hand on my forhead.

"Naru-chan, you're burning up!"

YES! YES I AM!

BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M SICK!

I was VERY close to fainting.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I grinned sheepishly, waving my hands in the air defensively while backing up a bit.

I regained myself and stood there, now about 5 feet away from Arashi, (Thank Kami-sama!), and said, "Uhh, anyway Arashi-kun, why are you here so early?"

Arashi raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Early? Naru-chan it's 5:50..."

"PM!" I screamed.

He nodded his head.

What! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

I left for the training grounds at like...11am I think, and now it's FIVE FREAKIN FIFTY?

...Was I crying that long?

...and more importantly...

...did Sasuke actually wait that long?

...for me?...

Sasuke...

"Naru-chan?"

Arashi's voice brought me out of my trance.

It looks like he stepped a bit closer to me.

I looked up at him and grinned, "Let's get going! I'm starving!"

I grabbed Arashi's hand and ran, dragging a yelling Arashi, "Naru-chan! Chotto matte! Naru-chan!"

* * *

Arashi-kun and I were finally at the Ramen stand, after all those...weird looks I was given.

Well the women were still the same, but the men...were just freaky.

They were looking at me like the way I looked at ramen.

You know with the lustful eyes and the drool hanging out of my mouth?

Yes, like that...and it was VERY uncomfortable, VERY.

But, Arashi-kun held my hand tighter and glared at all those men.

Thank you Arashi-kun!

But, unluckily for me, all the girls were fangirling over Arashi, and I kissed him on the cheek, so those bitches could back off.

He's MINE!

WHOAH.

HOLD UP.

Did I just say he was...mine?

It's not like he isn't, its just that I have never been possessive over anything besides ramen...let alone men.

Weird.

Anyway, we were at the ramen stand, and I saw a familiar duck butt hair and the thing sitting on the seats.

"Hi Sasuke!" I grinned to Sasuke, causing him to turn his head to me. He smirked and looked at Arashi-kun, only to give him a menacing glare.

I turned my happy face to Sasuke's right and my face was emotionless now.

"Sakura."

"Naruto," she repsonded in the same tone, giving me a bonus glare.

Yay me...

Her and I have been rivals since Sasuke had come back, even before actually when Sasuke and I had kissed in the academy. I tried to be nice to her, but it seems it never worked out, so I just returned the favor.

But then she turned her head to Arashi-kun and grinned the same way she would to Sasuke, "Hello Arashi-kun!"

Now it was my turn to glare.

BACK OFF!

"Uhh...hi," Arashi-kun responded cautiously.

Hell, I would too if I were in his position.

You know, in his shoes as a totally sexy guy about to be molested by a pink haired, untrustworthy slut.

Yeah, I would be very cautious.

"Uh, Arashi-kun, I hope you don't mind me inviting Sasuke and the other one to come?" I asked worriedly.

Arashi-kun's just stood there silent for about two seconds before he said, "Of course not, Naru-chan," turning to me and grinning handsomely.

Weird...

It took him a while to answer...

As if he hesitated...

I saw Sasuke smirk through the corner of my eye...

But I just pushed all these weird signs out of the way.

I grinned back at Arashi and held his hands tighter, him obviously returning the favor, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Arashi-kun," I said, blushing slighty, "But I'm glad you agreed. Now let's eat!"

Arashi opened one of his eyes and then after about like 3 seconds he smiled.

"Hai," he answered, now opening both eyes and walking to the seats at the ramen stand, with me following him as I hold his hand.

I looked at Sasuke and saw him clentching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Oi Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked him in concern as I sat down next to him.

He looked at me in anger and finally answered, "You're taking forever, now hurry up and order."

I smirked and laughed and in the corner of my left eye I saw Arashi-kun smirking too.

But anyway...deep inside my gut I knew that he was lying about why he was so mad.

...I just don't know why.

* * *

**WOOT!**

**CHAPPY FIVE!**

**I promised everyone on dA that I would update, so here it is! 8D**

**Arashi: Uh...Nami-chan...**

**Nami: Hmm? Yes Arashi-koi?**

**Arashi: Is there uh...*blushes* going to be any moments between me and Naruto?**

**Nami: *grins evilly* you mean...?**

**Arashi: *blushes darker* uh...hai...**

**Nami: *evil laughs* FREAK YES! possible a lemon...oh yeah, that reminds me...*grabs Arashi and runs inside the closet***

**Nami: Great...i got two hot guys in here *sasuke and arashi* i just need those other two...**

**WHOEVER GUESSES WHO THE OTHER TWO ARE WILL GET A PREVIEW OF ONE OF MY FICS! 8D**

******OH AND I NEED A VOTE:********

**Should there be a ArashiXNaruto lemon? - **

**YES- 1  
**

**NO- 0  
**

**And if yes...should Naruto get pregnant? - **

**YES: 1  
**

**NO:  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!  
**


	6. Date One or Break One?

**I Wish It Was Me Chapter 6**

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

"Narut...o..." I heard Arashi say. I brought my head up high in confusion and turned to Arashi, whose eyes were widened, and I stared at him while still slurping up ramen.

"Hm?" I asked as I ate.

"Uhhhhh..." I can tell Arashi was speachless...but I don't know why?

Is it something on my arm?

"Hn. See. She's a terrible eater. You should dump her," I heard Sasuke say.

I started choking on my ramen. I pounded my fist against my chest to get the food down.

...Then, I turned to glare at Sasuke.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" I yelled, blushing madly.

Who does this asshole think he is?

Sure, me and Arashi are on a date, but we aren't DATE-TING.

And...sure I kissed him on the cheek, BUT HE WAS GOING TO BE RAPED IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!

I was now taking deep breathes within my head. It would be weird if I did it outside.

"Really now? Well then, now you shouldn't ask her out." Sasuke said like the asshole he is.

I glared venomously and mouthed the words:

'If You Ruin This For Me, I Will Kill You.'

Sasuke merely smirked.

"I can't hear you."

I banged my head against the table.

I really hate this guy...

"No...no no that's not it." Arashi said, making me instantly raise my head and look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

Arashi grinned and closed his eyes, "My favorite food was ramen ever since I was 6."

That made my jaw go BAM.

...Which means it dropped so far it hit the table.

Nahh, just kidding, but my jaw did drop.

"R-Really? You're not kidding me right?" I asked hesitantly.

Arashi opened his eyes and raised one elegant eyebrow up.

"Uhm...no."

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled as I glomped onto Arashi, making the both of us fall off of the stool and onto the floor.

He was sitting up...sort of, and I was hugging him while I screamed happily, "RAMEN WAS MY FAVORITE FOOD AT 4!"

"Really now? It looks like you beat me to it," Arashi said in a matter of fact tone, "No, wait..."

"Eh?" I lifted my face to see him looking to his right with one hand under his head in the thinking position.

He turned his head to me.

"You're 18, right?"

I blinked.

"...Yes?"

He turned back to his right.

"And I'm 20...so..."

Whoa...he's two years older than me?

Hot.

I always did like older guys.

Younger guys is just weird to me.

I mean...eww...

"We accepted ramen as our favorite food in the same year," Arashi said, turning to me and grinning, "Isn't that amazing?"

"Really? That is so awesome!" I chirped.

We probably would have stayed in that laying-hugging position if it weren't for Oji-san.

"Order up!"

"YOSH!" me and Arashi yelled at the same time.

* * *

"I WIN!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, standing up in shock and anger. "HOW!"

You're probably like, "Waaaaaht?"

And yes I put waht. So waht?

But anywho, we were having a ramen eating contest.

Arashi smirked and closed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Years of training Naru-chan, years of training."

"THAT'S BULL CRAP! I HAD TWO EXTRA YEARS!" I yelled with 2 fingers up to prove my point.

Arashi smirked wider, "Acutally, we both started eating ramen in the same year."

"Smartass..." I heard someone beside me mumble.

I just stood there with clentched fists in anger for about 10 seconds until I finally turned to Arashi again and pointed an accusing finger.

"YOU CHEATED. YOU'RE A CHEATER!"

Arashi opened his eyes and turned to me with a fake shocked expression.

"Me? A cheater? Naru-chan," Arashi put one hand on his chest, "I'm offended."

That caused me to giggle.

That line always did get to me. Hahahaha.

Hahahahaaha.

I giggled some more and sat down beside him again while smiling widely.

I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. You would never cheat. Or lie in anyway."

I swear I felt Arashi stiffen, but he acted as if nothing happend.

"Good girl."

I giggled again.

And the weird thing is...I don't giggle.

It's so weird...

"Well this was a fun date..."

"Yeah...oh and hey, Naru-chan?"

I picked my head off of his shoulder and turned to him, "Hm?"

"You know how you yelled how we're not dating?" Arashi said, still looking straight and not at me.

"Uhh...yeah I guess."

Arashi finally turned his head to me and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Well I want to change that."

My face turned completely red...again. What was this? The 117th time today?

And it seemed that Arashi was enjoying my red face, hence the chuckle he let out.

"You're so cute when you blush."

I grinned and said, "I know right?"

Always saying stuff like this made me calm down alittle. And it worked. I was blushing alot less now.

"Yup," Arashi responded grinning. He looked at me for a while longer until...

He kissed me.

I wanted to MELT.

Right there.

Right then.

And go back into my volcano.

His lips are so soft!

And...rameny...

And this is my first REAL kiss. I've had like two kisses with that bastard Uchiha when I was 12/13.

One on the day Iruka told us our teams, and the other when we had to save Sakura from those thieves that stole the golden teddy bear.

Those were the worst days of my life.

But, Sasuke's lips were soft too.

WAIT.

DID I JUST SAY THAT!

NO. I THUNK IT.

AND.

YES.

I.

SAID.

THUNK.

And thank Kami-sama I thunk it.

Anyway, the kiss with Arashi lasted about 3 seconds.

When his lips departed, which I immediately missed, he turned his head to the side with a blush on his cheeks.

"...Sorry..."

"Uhhh...there's nothing wrong with uh...heheheh..." I started to get all nervous and I looked down at the island/table/thingy with my redder than ever cheeks.

I heard Sasuke cough from the side.

Me and Arashi turn our heads to see Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura with a pissed off face and Sasuke with an upsetish/mad face thingy.

"So you invite us but you barely talk to us! You're a straight up btich Naru!"

"WHAT!" I yell.

Sasuke looked at the table thingy and got up from his stool.

"I'm leaving." Sakura stood up too.

"Good choice Sasuke-k-"

"Alone. I'm not feeling well...I want to be alone."

"Then don't you want me to come and help you get better?" Sakura asked in worry.

I was worried too.

"No, I'm fine."

He turned around and walked away.

I stood up from my stool and put a hand up after him.

"Sasuke!"

But he didn't respond. He just kept walking.

Arashi, who was behind me and still sitting, wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Eep!" I yelped.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked in the most concern I've ever heard him use with Sasuke involved.

I turned to the area Sasuke WAS at.

"I hope so..."

"SASUKE-KUN! WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura yelled, running after him.

After this great night I was having...the date I had with Arashi...when I forgave Sasuke...

I still ignored him.

What's wrong with me?

And his eyes...

Oh my gosh they looked so painful...I...I...don't know how to describe them...

What the hell is going on with him?

Sasuke, why are you like this?

* * *

WOOT. CHAPPY FTW.

Hey guys, Im currently working on some requests. Once I am done with those I will update my fics! PWOMISE!

Oh and, I have made up my mind. No lemon or lemon baby...yet. (SasuNaru Baby)

I have a better storyline without the lemon anyway, so its ALLLLL gewd. :3


End file.
